


Celestia Ludenberg's Revenge on Taeko Yasuhiro

by ajyejjakwrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Pink Blood (Dangan Ronpa), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, This is genuine self-hate, This is not DID, lying, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajyejjakwrites/pseuds/ajyejjakwrites
Summary: Celestia Ludenberg has one person she hates the most.Taeko Yasuhiro.
Kudos: 9





	Celestia Ludenberg's Revenge on Taeko Yasuhiro

**Author's Note:**

> MASSIVE TW FOR THIS FIC.
> 
> S//H, SU1C1DE, SELF-HATE, GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE.
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THESE.
> 
> THANK YOU.

Nobody knows much about Celestia Ludenberg. She’d never lost a single game. She’d lie, manipulate, and perhaps even hurt those who try to stop her and her plans. 

She may not even know much about herself.

Except for one. 

One person knows everything.

A girl named Taeko Yasuhiro.

And Celeste?

She hated her. She hated her more than anyone else. 

Celeste hated many people, but Taeko was the worst. She was disgusting, she was imperfect, and worst of all, she was *normal.* Celeste hated normal.

She wanted to hurt her. She really did. So she decided she would.

Celeste removed her drills and replaced her gothic, intricate clothing with a large, black, comfortable hoodie and shorts. 

Oh, you don’t know who Taeko is?

That’s her. The girl I just mentioned. The girl with short, choppy black hair who wore average clothes, had average thoughts, and lived an average life. Taeko Yasuhiro is Celestia Ludenberg, and Celestia wanted revenge.

She ended up in the bathroom, holding a blade from the razor she uses to shave her legs. It was sharp and shiny, glistening in the fluorescent light of the small room. 

After inspecting it for a moment or two, she moved it down to her stomach and made an incision. Nothing fatal, just to… hurt her. Beads of hot pink slowly began spilling over the wound, and Celeste smiled sadistically. Finally, her sweet revenge. Another incision. Although a bit deeper, it seemed to hurt less. This time, the blood dripping down was faster, two drops falling onto the quartz tile of her bathroom. 

Two more cuts, quick and sharp. Then two more, then three. They were deep, and they hurt, and she cried. 

She exhaled sharply, nodding at herself. The pain was immense, and there was blood on the floor. She staggered to the sink, wetting a towel and placing it on the wound. “Ahh…” It stung a bit, but the cool towel felt nice on her body. It took her a second to remember the point of this endeavor, so she laid on the ground, feeling blood drip down her side and onto the cold tile.

There was one thing that she didn’t seem to gather, though.

Celeste and Taeko were no different. 

Celeste and Taeko are the same, and they always will be the same.

Celeste hated herself.

But Taeko hated herself more.

Taeko Yasuhiro died that day, due to her own severe hatred.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. This is NOT Dissociative Identity Disorder. Please do not comment on this. This is Celeste truly hating herself so much to the point that she believes she is a different person than she really is. She uses excuses to harm herself (and eventually kill herself) because she is too stubborn to take the blame.


End file.
